User blog:BlahTheAmazing/Operation Mom's Bra!
Operation Mom's Bra is essentially my effort to calculate the health of all the enemies and bosses in the game. It will require a lot of patience, Cheat Engine and the ability to repeatedly stomach one of the most disturbing images in the game (anyone who's used Mom's Bra knows what I'm talking about). How it works is as follows: *First you need to set up Cheat Engine (tutorial on how to find and use it here ). *Once you've got it, start the game as Isaac and use Cheat Engine to give yourself Mom's Bra with infinite item power. *Additional recommended items to get would be the Compass, Treasure Map, Pyro and infinite bombs. *Every time you enter a new room with enemies/bosses, spam Mom's Bra to keep them frozen. *If we already know how much HP the enemies have, just blow them up, take them down or bomb your way out of the room. *If we don't know how much HP one of the enemies have, carefully count how many tears it takes to kill that enemy (which shouldn't be so difficult since Mom's Bra keeps them frozen) and record it. *From my experience, Mom's Bra keeps the enemies frozen more than long enough for you to fire 10 tears at them. *BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT ITEMS YOU PICK UP. Do NOT pick up any damage upgrades, tears upgrades, or what could possibly be a damage or tears upgrade (e.g. other stats up items). As a general rule of thumb, don't pick up any items at all. *Beware that you might accidentally unlock new secrets/items when you're doing this (e.g. a No Damage Achievement). I've already done an Operation Mom's Bra run, so most of the health of the enemies (and quite a lot of the bosses) have already been recorded. Enemies: Bosses: This list is pretty close to completion already, but there's a few bosses and monsters left out (and the HPs I've recorded are approximations in a few places). Anyone who wants to participate in Operation Mom's Bra and help complete this list is free to do so! Enemies I've not recorded yet: Double Flies, Gapers, Guts, Walking guts, Boils, Boom Flies, Red Boom Flies','' Suckers,' Mulligans, Mulligoons, Mullibooms, Swarmers,' '''Hoppers, Flaming Hoppers, Horfs, Red Maws, Psychic Maws, I.Blobs, Spities, Blind Maggots, MemBrains, Kamikaze Leeches,'' Hosts, Red Hosts,'' Chubbers, Evil Twins, Angelic Babies Note: the bold, italic names are the enemies for whom I haven't recorded the HP of any similar enemy (e.g. I've already recorded the HP of Maws so the Red Maws are not bold and italic) Bosses I've not recorded yet: Normal Mom (although I know she takes 72 hits if you just give yourself Sacred Heart), Normal Gemini, Famine, Steven, Blighted Ovum, Gurdy Jr., Peep (although I know he takes 50 hits if you just give yourself Sacred Heart), The Hollow, The Wretched, Monstro 2 (although I know his red champion takes 68 hits if you just give yourself Sacred Heart), Gish, Mask of Infamy, Scolex, Blastocyst, Death, Conquest, Teratoma, Satan, Krampus, the Headless Horseman and a LOT of Sins Also there's a lot of champions, C.H.A.D. (who takes 39 hits to kill if you just give yourself Sacred Heart), and Triachnid. If we forget about champion bosses, I think we'd be able to get rough estimates of all the monsters and bosses in the game in only a few more runs (especially if the Cheat Engine is used to give the player Forget Me Nows). I'd say leave the sins for last, since it looks like the health of the sins might even change with every level. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts